I'll Stand By You
by Aipom4
Summary: Aang has left her, she has no one else to turn to but Zuko. Maiko and Zutara. Setting before Future Happenings. poll opened
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA. If you read my story Future Happenings, these are the events before Zuko tries to change it. Please review.**

"Orange is such an ugly color." said Mai, leaning towards Zuko as they had a picnic.

"You're so beautiful when you hate the world." said Zuko, happy that he got everything he wanted, he was now Fire Lord, the war was over and now he was with the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I don't hate you." said Mai, shyly looking up to Zuko.

"I don't hate you, too." Zuko said, leaning down to kiss her. They continued to kiss until they were interrupted.

"Excuse me your highness, sir." said one of Zuko's new servants. She was a young girl from the Southern Water Tribe, Katara had recommended her, and she was very loyal, until now.

"Can't you see I'm busy." said Zuko, ignoring his flushed servant as he continued to kiss Mai. He didn't mean for it to be rude, but he just wanted some time alone with Mai.

"But sir."

"What is it?" Zuko asked as he sighed, this girl wouldn't go away.

"Lady Katara."

Zuko interest perked up, Katara had left the palace a few months ago, and he hasn't received much feedback on her.

"What about Katara?"

"She's back, my Lord, she is also deeply saddened." explained Iris.

"She's back?" said Zuko, standing up quickly ready to follow his servant to where Katara was.

"Zuko, what about our picnic?" asked Mai, angered that the water tribe girl was back and ruining her day.

"Mai, we'll continue this later." Zuko said, giving her a peck on the cheek and hurried to follow Iris. Mai trailed behind as well.

* * *

"What is she doing in your room?" asked Mai. Zuko and Mai followed Iris to where Katara was. They found her lying on his bed, in one of his shirts, which was too big for her, crying.

"Is that your shirt?" Mai asked. Iris nodded for Zuko.

"Please forgive me Fire Lord Zuko, when she came here she was in her winter clothes which would be too hot for her so I gave her one of your shirts."

"It's alright, you may now leave." said Zuko, patting the purple haired girl for her quick thinking. This made Iris happy as she turned around and excited out the room, before she left she turned to Mai.

"I'd advise you to do the same." With that the girl left. Mai growled, how she dare disrespect her, didn't that girl know that she was going to be Fire Lady someday.

"Zuko, did you what she said? Zuko, Zuko?" Zuko ignored Mai as he walked over to Katara.

"Katara, what happened to you." asked Zuko, Katara sat up and took one look at him before she jumped into his arms. Zuko patted her on the back as she continued to cry.

"Shh, it's alright 'Tara, I'm here."

"'Tara?" Mai asked.

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

"Aang."

"Aang what?"

"Aang ran away."

"Katara, you know this isn't a pet we are talking about."

"I know!" Katara wailed. Zuko, unsure of what to do continued patting her on the back.

"Pull yourself together Katara, and tell me what happened."

"Ok." Katara said as she wiped her tears.

Flashback

"_Katara."_

"_Yes Aang." Katara asked her boyfriend of few months, they have been traveling together alone for a while now._

"_I need to tell you something."_

"_Go ahead Aang, Daijobu." Katara smiled, Aang looked at her questionly._

"_That means no need to worry." Katara said, sure that Aang was going to propose to her. She was after all fourteen, which was the marrying age at the Southern Water Tribe. _

"_I think we should break up."_

"_Why Aang, I'd whatttt!" asked Katara._

"_Look, I feel we are moving too fast."_

"_Buttt."_

"_And, I would like to see other people too."_

"_Is it another woman?"_

"_Katara look.."_

"_Aang, how could you, I gave up everything to be with you and now you pull this?"_

"_Katara, I gave up a lot too.."_

"_No, no you didn't."_

"_Katara, you're being unreasonable."_

"_Me, unreasonable? Aang I left my home for you, I turned my back on my tribe, my brother, my father and now where do you expect me to go?"_

"_I don't know, maybe back to your tribe, I'm the Avatar, I'm sure I can convince them to take you back."_

"_Take me back," Katara shook her head "They'll never accept me back."_

"_Well I'm sorry you had to give up so much.."_

"_Then take me back, please!"_

"_I'm sorry Katara, but I am more than willing to drop you off anywhere you might want to go." Aang said, taking Appa's reigns. Katara thought for a while, who would take her in?_

"_Take me, to the Fire Nation."_

"Can you believe him, he said we were moving too fast!" Katara bawled, clutching Zuko's shirt, making it all grumped. Zuko thought about this, how fast can a twelve year old monk and a young girl who was raised by a bunch of widowed woman go? Still, Katara meant a lot to him so he listened and comforted his old traveling partner.

"So, the Avatar dumped you and you decided to come here, where do you expect to stay?" asked Mai.

Katara removed herself from Zuko's warm chest to look up at him. "I was hoping to stay here, with you Zuko." Mai shook her head, she felt slightly sorry for the girl, Zuko would never agree to…

"Sure, stay as long as you need."

"What?" Both Katara and Zuko looked at Mai questionly.

"Uh, um Zuko, may I speak to you for a moment." asked Mai. Zuko nodded and placed a soft kiss on top of Katara's head.

"I'll be right back Sugar Queen, I'll send Iris to see to your needs." Katara giggled as he used Toph's old nickname for her. Mai took Zuko's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Zuko, what are you thinking, letting that peasant stay here?" asked Mai, she wasn't even allowed to stay with him in the palace, yet.

"Mai, please understand, she has nowhere else to go."

"So what, just send her somewhere else!" Mai demanded.

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"She's my friend, she helped me, now it's my turn to help her." Zuko said. Mai sighed and nodded. Zuko grinned and lightly kissed her.

"I knew you would understand."

"Whatever."

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm kind of using this idea so Katara can get money on her own. Please review.**

"Lady Katara, Lady Katara, please wake up." said Iris, clad in her usual long sleeved light yellow top, with light yellow tights and a pink wrap. She pulled back the curtains open. Letting in the sunlight. Katara was still underneath the blankets. Iris sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Lady Katara, breakfast time."

"Iris, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, I rise with the moon, not the sun." Katara said, still underneath her blanket.

"Lady Katara, as you should know I'm also from the Southern Water Tribe but I learned how to rise with the sun as well."

* * *

"Ah, Miss Katara, what a wonderful surprise." said Iroh, meeting a ruffled haired Katara at the dinner table.

"Hi Iroh." Katara said, still sleepy.

"What are you doing back here?" asked Iroh, when Katara didn't answer he was about to ask again until he saw Iris shook her head no.

"Good morning everyone." said a happy Zuko.

"Why are you so happy?" asked a grumpy Katara, who can be that happy so early in the morning. Her question was answered when she saw Mai, clad in a nightgown. She then looked at Zuko, who was shirtless, it didn't take much time to figure it out.

"Oh." Katara said, as Mai and the Fire Lord blushed.

"So, Kata, how do you expect to pull your own weight over here?" Mai asked, as she let Iris butter her toast.

"It's Katara and what do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't honestly expect to live off of Zuko's money."

"Why not, you do." Iris said softly. Katara thought about this, Mai was right, she couldn't depend on Zuko for that.

"It's alright Katara, I don't mind."

"No Zuko, Mai's right, I should do my part." Katara said.

"I'm sure Zuko could give you a job as one of the servants here." Mai said.

"Actually, Lady Katara, I have something that you might be interested in." Iris said, pulling out a piece of paper from her pink wrap. Katara looked at the paper curiously before taking it from the younger girl.

"It's the Bender Contest."

"The Bender Contest?" asked Katara.

"You compete in a Contest giving a display of creativity with your bending, that's the appeal round, if you make it that then you go to the battle round where you fight." Iris explained. Putting up her fist.

"The prizes are a ribbon to show you won and cash as well." Zuko said.

"Ok, I'll do it." Katara smiled happily.

"Iris, please take Lady Katara out shopping today, buy her some suitable clothes." Zuko said, handing Iris a bag filled with money, which she put in her wrap. Katara looked at him curiously.

"Well, not that you don't look good in my shirt, I'm sure you'd like your own clothes." Zuko said. Katara blushed, still realising she had his shirt on.

* * *

"Let's go in this store, Lady Katara." Iris said, happily pulling Katara into the store. Iris pulled out numerous outfits for Katara to try on. She mentioned that it would be the dressing up area in the appeal round for the contest. Katara tried on many tight revealing outfits.

"Iris, these outfits really aren't me." Katara sighed.

"I suppose you're right, hey I know why don't you were some of the outfits I designed?"

* * *

Iris pulled Katara out of the shop and into a small home.

"This is the place where i design, it might not be much but hey." Iris said.

Katara came out in a pink half shirt with a yellow heart on it with yellow border on the sleeves and neck. She also wore a peach veil with a green gem on top, and a peach long skirt with a piece of pink fabric at the waist. Her entire midriff is exposed here. She also wears brown flip-flops with toe rings. Iris applauded as Katara twirled around.

The next outfit was more casual, it consists of a mini dress which is black with an undershirt inside a V-shaped neck with a short red skirt. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. Next was Katara, in a Lolita outfit with two black ribbons holding up her hair loopies. Next was a blue dress with red around the waist. Next was the best, a puffy yellow dress with long pink ribbon in the back of her hair. She then tried on a blue dress with pink ribbon tied. The next outfit consists of two colours, which are pink and purple. The dress has puffy shoulders and has sleeves and on the chest of the costume, there is a purple patch and above it there are two green straps with a red button on each strap. The dress has sleeves and over the sleeves, Katara is wearing light pink gloves that have a frilly rim. On the waist, there is a large bow attached at the back although on the front of the costume, all you can see is the waistband of the ribbon. The purple skirt of the dress is designed to be like a flower so the edges look just like a Sakura flower, wearing a pair of trousers under the skirt and at the bottom of the trousers, the rims look like a Sakura flower. The large pink bow on the back of the outfit has extreme long tails that are ruffled and attached to the end of each tail, there is a bell. The next, a very long dress, which is split at the waist on the front of the outfit to show a pair of black shorts. The dress is light pink with black rims and small blue flowers dotted in the corners of the dress. On the inside of the dress, it is pink and slightly ruffled. The front of the dress is shorter than the back of the dress. The dress is zipped together at the top and on the front of the top part of the dress, there are two long black stripes going vertically and on the end of the stripes is another one of the blue flowers. This dress has sleeves and it also has black gloves to match with the costume. Underneath the dress, there is a pair of black shorts. She wore a pair of black thigh high boots. The next consists of three main colours, which are red, blue and white. The outfit is made up of three parts: the cape, the bodysuit and the white suit, making the whole outfit very light. The white suit is lined with gold rims and has two short tails. The blue bodysuit is situated under the white suit and extends from Katara's arms to just above her legs. In addition to the blue bodysuit, Katara also wears a pair of blue tights, which go just above her knees. She also wears a pair of white and red trainers where the souls of the trainers are red and the rest is white with a red buckle on the top. The red cape is very long and extends all the way to the floor with a serrated edge. The whole cape is tied together with a large ribbon attached at the front of the outfit.

"Iris, how do you expect me to bend in these" asked Katara, the outfits were pretty and all but it might be hard to bend in them.

"Lady Katara, they always dress up in the appeal round, besides, don't you want to impress Fire Lord Zuko in these outfits?" Iris asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Katara asked, not getting it.

"Now, onto your hair."

"What is wrong with my hair?"

* * *

Iris took Katara to a hair dresser. Katara could feel the looks and hear the murmurs behind her and she began to feel uncomfortable as they entered the store.

"Just ignore them, they are not half as beautiful as you can and will be." Iris said.

"Thanks."

"Well then let's get started. I see we have a lot of work ahead of us," said the hairdresser pulling on Katara's hair. "What a horrible mess."

"I know can you save her?" asked Iris.

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Don't make me mad!" the hair dresser said, pulling on Katara's hair.

"Lady please, I can have a bad attitude too," Katara said challenging her. Iris just giggled and sat down with the rest, waiting to get their hair done.

"Wow Katara, you look great." Iris said, Katara's wild hair was now untangled and shiny. Iris thanked the lady and the two walked out of the door.

* * *

As the pair walked down the streets Katara notice something. A shop. On display was a short, chubby creature. It had short, yellow fur with brown stripes on the back, black-tipped ears, along with an unusually shaped tail, resembling a lightning bolt. Katara wanted it, she had missed a pet since Aang took Momo. She looked at the price and sighed disappointedly. It was too much. Iris took notice of the girl's disappointment.

"Do you want to go in?" Iris asked.

"Sure, but what is this?"

"It's a shop that sells creatures." Iris said, as Katara was admiring all the creatures and their accessories.

"They are so much." Katara said.

"What, the price or the pets?"

"Both."

* * *

"Finally alone." Mai said, happy that Iroh had left to the teashop. She then sat on Zuko's lap and started kissing him. Zuko pulled down one of Mai's gown straps while kissing her.

"Oh Zuko." Mai moaned. She started to run her hand into his hair, pulling the crown out.

"Oh Mai." Zuko whispered as she rubbed her hands all over his chest.

"Oh brother." said Iris, startling the couple, Zuko quickly pushed Mai off his lap as she quickly pulled back her night gown straps.

"How dare you interrupt us." Mai growled.

"Why, it's not like you were doing anything important." Iris said.

"Why you little brat." Mai said. She turned to Zuko, waiting for his say on this but yet again she was ignored. Zuko just stared at Katara, he hardly recognised her. She was wearing one of the casual outfits Iris had designed with her signature hair loopies in front, clipped by gold clips with her hair flowing in the back.

"Wow, you look wow." Zuko said, mouth dropping open. Mai closed it. Katara just sighed as she made her way back to her room.

"I think she misses Momo." Iris explained.

"What makes you say that?" Zuko asked.

"Well, we were at the creature shop and she stayed in there for a while." This gave Zuko an idea, he'd do anything it takes to make Katara happy.

"Iris, go to the shop and pick out the best creature there, accessory's included as well." This made Iris happy as she bowed and quickly rushed out of the palace to buy one.

"Zuko, should you really be spending all that money on one little peasant?" Mai asked.

"Mai, her name is Katara."

"Whatever." Mai said, she sighed happily as the pair continued to their "activities" before they were so rudely interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was wonderful." sighed Mai, as she and Zuko were cuddled up underneath the blankets. Iris the brat had gone to pick up something for Katara, and Katara herself was asleep from a long day of shopping.

"You are wonderful." Zuko said, leaning down to kiss her. Mai accepted the kiss. Zuko suddenly stopped and Mai looked at him curiously.

"We must get up, my love." Mai sighed, would she ever get a day with Zuko?

"Just a few more ." Mai pleaded as both she and Zuko moaned into a kiss. The door burst open. Iris appeared blushing.

"Scram you pest!" Mai shouted.

"I wasn't staring at Zuko's chest, I uh I man I'm not a pest!" Iris said.

* * *

"Hey Mai, do you think Katara will like this?" asked Fire Lord Zuko, holding up a creature. He figured he'd give it to her since Aang took Momo.

"Yes, it's cute." said Mai, uninterested.

"Mai, is something bothering you?" Mai sighed.

"Yes Zuko, if you haven't noticed ever since that peasant and her friends came back, you have been spending less time with me."

"Mai, please understand, Katara is going through a hard time and I as her friend.."

"A hard time? A twelve year old broke up with her, I wouldn't call that a hard time."

"Mai, please, what is it that you want?"

"You Zuko." said Mai, walking up to him to give him a kiss. She slowly started unravelling his shirt when Fire Lord Zuko stopped her.

"What now?" Mai sighed.

"I don't think we should be doing this."

"You never minded before, what, has that water tribe whore been seducing you?" Fire Lord Zuko looked at her hard.

"Mai, I think it's best we part ways."

"What, Zuko no."

"At least, until everything is more settled out."

"So you're giving me up for her?"

"Mai, it's not like that."

"Then what is it Zuko?"

"It's nothing, forget it." Mai smiled **(creepy)** she was happy she got Zuko's mind off of breaking up with her. She stepped forward and pulled him into another kiss.

"Zuko, you wanted to see me?" Katara asked, blushing from the act she just walked into. Zuko's shirt was yet again off **(Yeah I know that happens a lot but its sexy!) **With Zuko's hands reaching down from Mai's clothes.

"Don't you ever knock?" asked Mai, Zuko gave her a glare from her rudeness to Katara.

"I well, I'm sorry." Katara said, turning around to leave the two alone.

"Katara wait." Zuko said, as he hurried to put on back his shirt. Katara stopped and turned around. Zuko picked up the creature Iris had bought from his hiding place and handed it to her. Katara squealed.

"Zuko, you shouldn't have." Katara said, grabbing the creature into a hug.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't." Mai said.

Zuko presented her a bag so the Pikachu, he thinks it was called, to fit in.

"Thank you so much Zuko." Katara sighed, as she sighed happily into a hug with him.

"Ok, you got your little , now can you please leave us alone?" Mai asked.

* * *

"Zuko, I'm nervous." Katara said, as she and others were in the room where the other contestants had to wait until it was there turn.

"Don't worry Katara, you got this." Zuko reassured her. He rose up his hand. Katara looked at it curiously. Zuko laughed.

"It's a high five Katara."

"Oh." she said slapping it back.

"You're on soon." Zuko told her. Katara nodded as she stood up and began to walk out.

"Presenting Lady Katara!" the mc shouted. Katara stepped out nervous as she looked at the crowd. She spotted Zuko, next to a bored Mai and they smiled at each other.

Katara, who rejected some of Iris's outfits, was wearing the dress. She started swirling her hands around forming some bubbles, before she lifted them up and made them burst giving out a sparkly glow. She then turned to the judges. The judges consisted of Iroh, Aunt Wu and surprisingly Jun.

"That was a nice display Miss Katara." Iroh told her.

"Wonderful and simple." said Aunt Wu. Katara then looked at Jun nervously.

"Hmmm, so Prince Pouty's girlfriend ain't too shabby." Jun said, Katara blushed, why did everyone think that her and Zuko were a couple? She however bowed to each one of them as she excited off the stage. Zuko got up from his seat to meet her.

"You were great!" Zuko told her. Katara frowned.

"But they said it was simple."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you made it." Turned out she did make it, she got excited as she got ready for the battle round. Katara ending up winning, as she held the ribbon to the crowd someone grabbed it out of her hand.

"Sokka!" said a voice Katara recognised.

"What? I just wanted to make sure it was real gold! Don't worry, it's real, they didn't cheat ya." said Sokka, handing back Katara's ribbon after biting it to see if it was real gold. Katara gasped what were they doing here?

* * *

The group which consisted of Zuko, Mai, Katara, Iris, Pikachu, Sokka, Toph and Suki returned to the palace.

"Ok, explain, why are you guys here?"

"Gloomy over there invited us." Sokka said. It was obvious he was talking about Mai. Mai just shrugged.

"I thought you'd need some cheering up so I wrote a letter and sent a few hawks."

"That was nice of you Mai." Katara said, a bit unsure of what were the girl's true intentions. Mai smirked, she hadn't really cared at all about the peasants feelings, and she wanted Zuko all to herself so she had to keep the peasant busy, away from him. So she wrote letters and sent hawks here and there. Explain what the Avatar did, and like the bunch of saps they were, all came. Mai had a special surprise for the water tribe girl, but she'd save that for later.

"I can't believe the Avatar did that to you sis." Sokka said.

"Since when did you start calling him by his title?"

"Since he messed up." Sokka said harshly. Katara had left the tribe once again, no matter how many pleas to be with the Avatar. She never visited or anything.

"But, after all I did to you guys." Katara wiped.

"Relax Sweetness, so you never visited or bothered with us period, it's not a big deal." The whole group, minus Mai and crying Katara glared at Toph.

"I am terrible!" Katara cried. Sokka just took her into his arms.

"Shhh, little sis, your big brother is here, this time, I'm not leaving without you." He suddenly pushed her back, Zuko caught her.

"Is that walking meat?" Sokka asked about the Pikachu.

"Sokka, you idiot." Katara said through tears.

"Oh, I get it, in the Fire Nation you first dress up the dinner then eat it!" Sokka said, noticing the Pikachu wearing a male green kimono with light green pants. Iris decided to dress him up to cheer on Katara.

"Is it a Kyoshi Warrior?" Sokka asked, noticing its little fans in its hands.

* * *

"Piece of cake." Mai said, when the group asked how they were going to handle Katara's situation.

"Piece of cake, where?" asked Sokka.

"What do you mean 'piece of cake'?"

"She means she'll get over it"

"But...how can you be so sure?" asked Suki.

"Actually I was just wondering if anyone wanted a piece of cake." Mai said. She was very happy that the group were together, that'll distract Katara from getting too cozy with Zuko.

"Pest, give each of them a piece of cake now!" Mai ordered Iris, who frowned at the name Mai had given her.

"Iris, can you please give me three pieces of cake so I can take it to Katara." Zuko asked. Iris bowed and happily nodded.

"Three pieces?" The group questioned.

"I knew it!" said Sokka "You're trying to fatten up Katara so she would look un attractive to men so you can have her all to yourself!" The group looked at Sokka in a weird way. Iris giggled, he was half right.

"Sokka, you idiot, I meant for me, Pikachu, who is not a "walking meat" by the way, and Katara to eat together."

"What about me?" asked Mai.

"What about you?" Iris said, she held in her hands a basket and a large red and blue checkered blanket. Zuko looked at her questionly.

"Well, I thought it will be nicer for you and Lady Katara and Pikachu to have a picnic together." Iris giggled.

"What a stu—"

"What a stupendous idea, good thinking Iris." Mai gapped as Zuko walked passed her to take the basket from Iris and headed to where Katara was. Iris made sure to pack the best and also make Lady Katara look pretty, as she lay out a blue dress that had short puffy sleeves with a hat with a blue ribbon tied around the hat for her. It was very elegant and pretty.

**So, what do you guys think, do you guys like Iris? Please review so I can update faster. The more reviews the faster I update.**


End file.
